


Please, Please, Please Let Me Get What I Want

by Zen



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: Embedded Video, Excessive Silliness, Fanvids, Lord King Bad Vid, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen/pseuds/Zen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*LORD KING BAD VID* <br/>I'm going to punk rock hell for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Please, Please Let Me Get What I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Vidder: Zeneyepirate  
> Fandom: Hard Core Logo  
> Song: Please, Please, Please Let Me Get What I Want by The Smiths  
> Summary: I'm going to punk rock hell for this. Also? I made myself cry while making this, because Joe loves Billy soooooo much and OMG can't he Please, Please, Please, get what he wants this time?  
> Warnings: no spoilers, just cheese and intentional abuse of transitions.  
> Download: [right click and save](http://zeneyepiratevids.com/please3.wmv)  
> File Size: 8.57 MB

This vid was made for the Lord King Bad Vid room party at Vividcon, I *think* it was in 2005.


End file.
